1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamping assembly for an array of segment electrodes and, more particularly, to a clamping assembly in which a compressible material is used as an electrical insulator and as a means of maintaining the necessary alignment relationship between individual portions of the segment electrode array and the electrographic printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The methods used in the past to secure an array of segment electrodes to an electrically energized driver board and then to the proper recording instrument generally were time consuming and involved a number of special tools, fixtures or processes. Frequently, a liquid bonding agent was applied to the combined segment electrode display and support fixture. Thereafter, the unit was placed into an oven where the liquid bonding agent would be cured, resulting in the segment array and the support fixture being permanently bonded together. Each individual segment of the segment array, however, had to be kept from moving until the bonding agent cured, since, as is appreciated, it is necessary to maintain close dimensional relationships between adjacent segment electrodes. A more positive method of maintaining alignment, that is less costly and time consuming became necessary. It is to that end that this invention is directed.